


Don't Stop

by IsaacTheGreat69



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Eating out, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oviposition, Remus has a tentacle dick, Sleepy Sex, Tentacles, Trans!Virgil, typically female-oriented terms used to describe trans man’s anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaacTheGreat69/pseuds/IsaacTheGreat69
Summary: Virgil is a very light sleeper, but this time he can't exactly say he's angry to be woken up.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dukexiety
Comments: 2
Kudos: 302





	Don't Stop

Virgil had always been a light sleeper, the simplest touch or sound usually woke him up, but it wasn’t hard for him to fall back asleep. It had been a rather peaceful night, meaning there hadn’t been anything to wake him up yet, and he was sleeping soundly. He was actually having a pretty nice dream. Remus was cuddled against his back as he laid on the couch, a hand between Virgil’s thighs, making him wet as he muttered filthy things into his ears. Virgil whimpers in his sleep, pressing his legs together. And that’s what wakes him up.

When he presses his thighs together, there’s something between them, rubbing over his clit and cunt like Remus’s hand in his dream. He’s barely awake, letting out weak, quiet whimpers as his cunt throbs. Virgil pants softly, desperately needing something to fill his cunt, pressing his body back only to let out a soft gasp when his back meets Remus’s chest. 

“Remus,” Virgil whimpers breathlessly, the - what he now realizes is a tentacle - teasing his cunt before it goes back to rubbing his clit, the slick sounds from how wet Virgil is all the more arousing. When Virgil doesn’t get a response, he reaches back and lightly smacks Remus’s arm. “R-Remus,” he whines, biting his lip. 

Remus slowly blinks his eyes open, humming tiredly as his mind catches up with his body. The first thing he notices is Virgil’s soft panting and moaning, the way he’s squirming ever so slightly, pressing back against him. Then he notices his tentacle. More specifically, the way it’s slipped up Virgil’s boxers and is teasing his boyfriend. Remus’s cock twitches in interest, but he’s not completely brainless. He starts to pull back with a grunt. “S’rry,” he mumbles tiredly.

Virgil grabs Remus’s arm, surprising Remus into opening his eyes. “Don’t stop,” he pleads breathlessly. 

And now Remus is fully awake, and he notices the rest. How Virgil’s cheeks are flushed, his hips angled and legs slightly spread to allow his tentacle to continue on with little resistance. How he seems to react to every little touch, whimpering and moaning and begging before he even has anything in his cunt. He’s never this…. responsive. Just the thought makes Remus’s cock throb. 

Remus nods, pulling Virgil back against his chest. Virgil whimpers as the tentacle slithers further up his thigh, adding more pressure as it rubs against him. Remus’s hands gently massage his hips, rubbing gently over his stomach and sides before slipping under his shirt. Virgil gasps and moans shakily as Remus starts massaging his breasts, pinching and tugging on his sensitive nipples. “Oh god, Remus, please, please,” he begs, pressing back against Remus’s hips. 

Remus groans, pressing his face into Virgil’s neck as he guides his cock out of the front of his boxers. His cock slithers up Virgil’s other thigh, under his boxers until it’s teasing at Virgil’s cunt, making the other keen softly in desperation as his other tentacle attaches it’s suckers to Virgil’s clit. Remus attaches his lips to Virgil’s pulse point as his cock enters Virgil, drinking in his moans, gently rocking his hips to help guide his cock deeper into Virgil’s cunt. 

Virgil is more vocal than he’s ever been during sex, gasping and moaning and begging for Remus to fuck him and fill him. Remus’s cock fucks Virgil nice and slow, filling his cunt deeply, rubbing against his walls perfectly. Virgil lets out a high-pitched, shaky moan as he comes, cunt pulsing around Remus’s cock and making the other moan. He’s about to pull out but is stopped when Virgil presses his hips back and pushes his chest into Remus’s hands, still panting and whining for Remus to fill him. Remus bites his lip. 

“Fuck, baby, you’re so sexy like this. Wanna fill you with my clutch and my cum.”

Virgil keens, his cunt clenching. “Oh god, please!”

Remus groans, his cock pulsing inside of Virgil before an egg is being pushed into Virgil’s cunt. Virgil gasps and cries out, panting for breath as he’s filled. Remus keeps rocking his hips as he moans against Virgil’s neck, filling Virgil again and again until his cunt is full. Virgil keens at the slightest movement of Remus’s cock, and Remus is so desperate to come. He fucks into Virgil’s tight cunt, panting and moaning against his neck as he grows closer, Virgil’s desperate cries and high-pitched moans driving him closer to the edge.

Remus comes in Virgil’s cunt with a low groan, grinding against him as he fills his cunt even more, cum being forced out around his thick cock, squelching obscenely with every press of their hips. Virgil shakes and cries, coming hard and breathlessly. 

Remus slowly pulls out of Virgil’s cunt, tucking his cock back into his boxers. Virgil lies there on his side as he catches his breath, feeling the cum dribbling out of his sloppy cunt. Remus gently guides him to lay on his back, slipping Virgil’s boxers down his thighs. Remus gasps at the sight of Virgil’s cunt, stretched around his eggs and leaking cum. He licks a stripe up his cunt and teases Virgil’s clit with his tongue, making the other cry out shakily, thighs tensing. 

Remus teases at Virgil’s cunt, tracing his entrance with the tip of his tongue, watching how he clenches around the egg inside of him. Remus teases his tongue inside of Virgil, between his walls and the egg. Virgil lets out a shaky moan, panting desperately and clutching the sheets. Remus’s tongue helps Virgil push the eggs out of his cunt, watching how his cunt stretches around the intrusion, the creamy shells covered in their combined cum. 

Virgil’s sounds get softer but no less desperate, exhausted and bordering on overstimulated. Remus fucks his cunt with his tongue, occasionally stopping to suck and lick at his clit. Virgil’s moans rise in pitch until he’s coming with a soft, shaky cry, Remus sealing his lips around his clit to work him through his orgasm. 

Remus slowly pulls back once Virgil seems to have come down, sitting up and licking his lips. Virgil’s eyes are closed, breathing softly and totally relaxed. Remus chuckles softly, pulling Virgil’s boxers back up and laying next to him, cuddling into his side. 


End file.
